


Pink is a manly color

by GamingFS



Series: Chatlog lols [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Splatoon
Genre: Bad puns and some swears, Chatlogs, Gen, One-Shot, Oneshot, Random Crossover, chatfic, how did he get here anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamingFS/pseuds/GamingFS
Summary: Chard has seen a certain clothing item online and is intent on buying it. When Roy made the purchase, who’d be wearing that? Guess it’s time to find out!
Relationships: Inkling(s)/Inkling(s) (Splatoon), Kirby (Kirby) & Inkling(s) (Splatoon)
Series: Chatlog lols [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591495
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chard, bad idea!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm new to AO3 and this is my first work.  
> To get a better understanding on the characters, please go to this page: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527193/chapters/53828719

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wise man once said, "Who needs to wear pink when you are pink already?"  
> In an endeavor to find out whether this is true, Roy and Chard took their chances to ask the only pink guy in the group... Who is apparently someone you don't want to mess with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the images are sourced from google search. Unfortunately, I failed to recover the original sources of two of which.  
> Iris' definition of the color mauve is on nixsensor.com/color-column-mauve/  
> Multi-color chart is located at heathersociety.org/colour-chart/  
> 4-color chart is from magnetstreet.com/colorBoutique/market/ , where you can pick the 4 colors mentioned and create the picture.

4:01pm

**Chard** :

**Chard** : Hey, Mauve, why don’t you try that pink hoodie on? I mean, you’ll look absolutely stunning in that hoodie. It compliments your ink color too!

 **Mauve** : Real men don’t wear pink. They ARE pink.

 **Iris** : Mauve is a pale, bluish purple that sits between violet and pink in the color wheel. Its name comes from the ancient word “malva,” which means mallow flower.

 **Mia** : Aww! That name’s adorable!

 **Dash** : So it’s technically not pink, huh…

 **Dash** : And I thought you were a real man, so-called pinky.

 **Trace** : I don’t see any blue or purple…

 **Mauve** : You fools. It’s blush pink or salmon pink, so I’M A REAL MAN.

 **Roy** : It’s still violet for me

 **Gaming** :

**Gaming** : Your claim is invalid. Mauve is shella different – in fact I agree it’s leaning towards purple. I’d say coral or peach are far pinker.

 **Damian** : Ding dong your opinion is wrong*

 **Onyx** :

**Onyx** : Iris Mauve, Pinor Noir, Soft Blush, and Light Salmon, in that order. I kinda like this combination here

 **Claire** : WAIT

 **Claire** : _**"IRIS MAUVE"**_

 **Dash** : OMGOMGOMG :0

 **Nina** : Ah, so they’re meant to be together anyway <3

 **Damian** : PLEASE DON’T I LOVE IRIS

 **Roy** : Aww I ship it

 **Chard** : ^

 **Trace** : The real question: which pairing are you referring to?

 **Mia** : Cute! uwu

 **Iris** : What’s going on why am I getting bombarded by messages

 **Gaming** : Iris, you’ve missed out a lot. Scroll to find out

 **Iris** : I’m kinda busy rn, so can you please summarize what happened?

 **Gaming** : it ruins the surprise that way so nope

 **Mauve** : hnnng…

 **Iris** : I legit saw the above message and thought mauve was moaning

 **Iris** : pls explain I’m even more confused now

 **Gaming** : Mauve, if you insist, you can continue saying your ink color is salmon pink. On one condition that you agree you look kinda cute in it, no homo.

 **Mauve** : admit it, you’re just jealous of my _manly_ natural coloration, tch.

 **Gaming** : And I hope you’re well-aware that I cook salmon for dinner every day >:)

 **Dash** : **_BA DUM TISS_**

 **Claire** : oh cod oh fuck he’s at punmaking again

 **Nina** : typical Gaming!

 **Gaming** : I’m serious, tho…

4:26pm

**Roy** : I bought the hoodie! It’s being delivered to your home rn

 **Roy** : Now you’re 100% wearing it. No escape or excuses

 **Mauve** : I’m literally marching towards your apartment as you’re typing; you better watch out

 **Mia** : Wow! It’s so nice of you to warn us of your inkoming splattack

 **Chard** : Don’t worry lol, he’s not gonna do it

 **Claire** : Actually, how many times does he make pointless threats but he never carries them out?

 **Onyx** : I fear that it may be real this time. Roy’s crossed his line and he’s definitely not letting him get away from this…

 **Damian** : Relax, Onyx! He’s just plain edgy he won’t actually do it

 **Nina** : Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this

 **Trace** : This just in! “Local squid rampages through the streets. More at 4:35” is on the news!

4:38pm

**Roy** : why do I hear someone knocking on my door

 **Roy** : DEAR COD IT’S MAUVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit extra to this supposedly-one-shot!  
> Proceed to the next chapter and we'll find ourselves among a surprise guest...  
> (Hopefully you didn't get spoiled by the tags already :P)


	2. Extra: Pink is definitely a manly color now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby wandered into the gang's group chat. How does everyone react to this?  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an inside joke in this extra chapter. See the end for the explanation.

4:44pm

 **System** : **Kirby** has joined this chatroom!

 **Kirby** : Poyo

 **Gaming** : Wait when and how did you get here and into this chat

 **Chard** : KIRBY KIRBY KIRBY THAT’S THE NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW

 **Claire** : KIRBY KIRBY KIRBY HE’S THE STAR OF THE SHOW

 **Damian** : you guys watched that anime? it’s pretty old

 **Damian** : is it any good / by any means worth a watch btw

 **Mia** : You ruined it >:(

 **Kirby** : Poyo…

 **Nina** : He’s sad you doubted the obvious :(

 **Onyx** : In fact, the show never gets old...

 **Trace** : Look, even Kirb is upset… :(

 **Kirby** : Poyo!

 **Gaming** : He says he’s not upset, he’s just disappointed and thought you could’ve done better, Damian. And he's right.

 **Roy** : hol up

 **Roy** : Gaming, I understand your strange language proficiency but since when did you obtain your ability to communicate with KIRBY HIMSELF

 **Roy** : Also pls Kirby come to my home and help me out

 **Roy** : There’s a big scawy squib trying to break into my house and personally murder me; he’s at the door for a while now and I’m just a smol bean who doesn’t have enough furniture to block the door with p l s h e l p

 **Roy** : im too young to die

* * *

**_Admin chat, at the meantime when Kirb showed up_ **

4:45pm

 **Dash** : wh

 **Dash** : are my eyes, nerves, brain, brain cells and whatever perceiving this message working properly because Kirbo is here

 **Gaming** : yes and yes and yes and yes and yes and yes

 **Dash** : WHY AND H O W

 **Gaming** : idk splatterscope, man

 **Dash** : idk HIGHS AND LOWS

 **Gaming** : idk YES OR NO

 **Gaming** : YET NOBODY K N O W S

 **Dash** : YET NOBODY KNOWS

* * *

**Author’s Notes** : Kirby is confused; he just looked up “Real men are pink” in the public group chat list and accidentally stumbled into this mess.

**Dash** : Hang on a minute… Why is this chat public in the first place?

 **Chard** : Does that mean…

 **Claire** : Others have been reading our convos all along…?

 **Roy** : @Gaming gimme my privacy back you-

 **Mia** : @Gaming I HATE YOU GAMING

 **Chard** : @Gaming *GRABS CHARGER*

 **Damian** : @Gaming Sasha, my dear Heavy Splatling, would like to have a word with you

 **Nina** : @Gaming I can’t believe you’d do something like that!

 **Dash** : @Gaming no, u-

 **Claire** : @Gaming LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE

 **Trace** : @Gaming I regret to inform you that you dun goofed (did I say it right?)

 **Iris** : @Gaming I’m genuinely more disappointed than kirb rn, thank you very much.

 **Mauve** : @Gaming I’m going to your house next

 **Onyx** : @Gaming I know this isn’t intentional, but… please fix this

 **Kirby** : @Gaming Poyo?

 **Gaming** : AAAAAAAAAA I’M SORRY I MUST’VE MESSED UP BIG TIME I’M FIXING IT RIGHT AWAY PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE

 **Kirby** : Poyo!

 **System** : Group settings have been updated. **Tap here to view**

 **Kirby** : Poyo poyo! <(-^.^-)>

**_Back to the admin chat_ **

**Gaming** : problem solved

 **Dash** : So uhh

 **Dash** : With that taken care of, do we get to keep Kirbs in the chat?

 **Gaming** : yeah he’s cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About "idk Splatterscope",  
> The original song, "Shellfie" (from Splatoon 1), has a chorus part that goes like this:
> 
> "I don't know, Splatterscope!  
> I don't know, highs or lows!  
> I don't know, yes or no!  
> Yet nobody knows!"
> 
> You can skip to 0:17 on this video to hear it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FALn7cA2fs0
> 
> These are merely misheard lyrics, yet they can convey what Gaming feels extremely well  
> This is also why he decided to share this with the gang, and it soon became an inside joke/meme of sorts.


End file.
